


Ouran Evol Host Club

by RicePudding743



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evol Abilities (Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice), F/M, Love, Mystic Messenger References, Ouran High School Host Club Shenanigans, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicePudding743/pseuds/RicePudding743
Summary: Emme Xi, an orphan who is currently lives with her father's friend Anna is attending the illustrious Ouran Academy. Then, she gets stuck in a few million yen debt! How will she survive?
Relationships: Bái Qǐ | Gavin & Player Character, Bái Qǐ | Gavin/Player Character, Líng Xiāo | Shaw/Player Character, Lǐ Zéyán | Victor/Player Character, Player Character/Xǔ Mò | Lucien, Player Character/Zhōu Qíluò | Kiro
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	1. Starting Today, You're a Host!

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning! I DO NOT OWN HOST CLUB OR MR LOVE QUEEN'S CHOICE. THIS IS AN AU STORY!!!*

Prologue:

Emme’s POV

I looked into Library 4, hoping that it was a tranquil place for me to start studying. Alas, there were hoards of students chatting in the grand room. This place has four library rooms, I thought to myself. You would think one of them was quiet. I wandered around the grand private school I managed to attend, despite being middle class. I looked through the huge windows at the doves flying away in the sky. How’s heaven, Dad? I promised that I would become a great producer, just like you. I checked out my school map and saw Music Room 3, with a label on it that said “vacant” Maybe it was quiet enough there for me to study in peace. I combed my short, choppy hair with my fingers and readjusted my glasses. I finally arrived at Music Room 3. I placed my hand on the door handle and slowly opened the intricate, pink door. 

“ Welcome,” a few voices said. When I opened the door, I found the host club.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend time at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school’s most handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy’s playground for the super-rich and beautiful!” explained a handsome, blonde man. 

Emme’s POV  
“ T-this is a host club?” I whimpered, pressing my back against the door. Do they always do this whenever they hear a door open? I wondered.

“ Oh wow, it’s a boy!” exclaimed a boy who looked around the same age as me. He had faded lavender locks that put off the vibe that he dyed his hair months ago but didn’t bother to dye it again. 

“ Shaw I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?” asked a tall, dark-haired man. He had lavender eyes and a calm smile on his face. However, he radiated a sort of “shady” aura. 

“ Yeah Lucien, but he’s shy. He doesn’t act very sociably so we don’t know much about him” explained Shaw. 

The lavender-eyed boy smirked. “ Well that wasn’t very polite” 

A light bulb turned on. 

“ Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor Student” welcomed the seemingly shady boy. 

“ What? You must be Emmet Xi! You’re the exceptional honor student we heard about!” exclaimed a blonde haired blue eyed young man, leaping in front the purple eyed catch. As I was trying to wriggle out of the room, I suddenly stopped when the blonde mentioned my name. 

“ H-how do you know my name?” I asked, distressed. This is getting weird, I thought.

“ You're infamous, you idiot. It’s not every day that a commoner gains entrance to our Academy” spat a tall, dark-haired male with grey eyes. He looked as if I were an insignificant worm. C-commoner?, I thought. “For an honor student you sure are stupid” he muttered, looking away. Idiot? I glared right back at him. I’m not an-

“ But you must be audacious, in order to get into such an amazing academy!” exclaimed brown haired boy. He looked a bit impressed, but that didn’t change the fact that I wanted to leave. 

“ Thank you, but-” I started but then was immediately cut off by the blonde guy who wrapped his hand around my shoulder. 

“ You’re welcome! You’re a hero to other commoners, like yourself! You’ve shown the world that even someone as poor as yourself can excel in an elite private academy!” he exclaimed. I edged away in discomfort but was smoothly pursued by the blonde. He continued his speech. 

“ It must be hard to be constantly looked down by others!” he continued. I edged around, in an attempt to avoid him. 

“ I think you’re taking this poor thing too far,” I explained to him. 

“ Spurned, neglected. But that doesn’t matter now! LONG LIVE THE POOR! We welcome you to our world of beauty” he shouted proudly. Ok that’s enough, I sighed and then walked towards the door again. But I was immediately dragged back by Shaw. 

“ Oh come on Emmie! You must be like a superhero for the poor~” he teased, winking at me. OH COME ON, I shouted in my head. 

“ I’m just an honor student- Wait, who are you calling Emmie?!” I shouted. 

“ I never imagined that the amazing scholar would be so openly gay” murmured the blonde, with his hand to his chin. 

“ Openly….. What?” I asked him. 

“ So what kind of guy do you like?” he continued. He gestured to the boy who called me an idiot “ The Tsundere type?” He pointed at Lucien, “ The smart, but mysterious type?” He pointed at Shaw and who I believe is his brother, “ What about the feuding brothers? Or maybe…” He approached me flirtatiously and stuck his hand underneath my chin. I backed up as he walked towards me. “ You’re into a guy like me. What do you say?” Flustered, I leaped back, only to bump into a pillar with a big blue vase on it. I reached out my hand in a useless attempt to save it, but it crashed on the ground. 

“ Oh now you’ve done it!” spat the grey-eyed boy, walking towards me. “ We were selling that vase in an upcoming auction starting at eight million yen!” 

“ WHAT???” I shouted. How many zeroes? How many thousands?, I thought to myself. I panicked when I realized that my savings couldn’t come near the amount of money I was owed. 

“ I-I’ll pay you back-” I stuttered. 

“ With what money?” smirked Shaw, approaching me. “ You can’t even afford a uniform” 

“ What do you think we should do, Kiro?” smiled Lucien as he eyed me up and down. 

“ There’s a famous saying that you might have heard of Xi!” exclaimed Kiro, sitting down on an extravagant chair. “ When in Rome, do as Romans do! Since you have no money, you can pay with your body! From now on you are the Host Club’s dog!” 

D-dog? I pondered. Dad, if you can see me please give me some guidance! I’ve been captured by this group of boys that call themselves the Host Club! 

~Host Club is now open for business~

No One’s POV

Crowds of ladies in their puffy yellow-sleeved uniforms filled Music Room 3. They all sat down in separate tables and chatted while drinking tea. 

“ K-Kiro I baked you a cake… Will you feed it to me?” asked a young girl. 

“ Only if you feed it to me, my darling,” responded Kiro with a wink. 

“ I heard that you’re keeping a little kitty without a pedigree” smirked another girl with red hair, putting down her teacup. 

“ I wouldn’t call him that...Speak of the devil, there he is!” smiled Kiro. Emme entered the room with brown bags filled with groceries..  
“ Did you get everything on our list?” Kiro asked. Emme nodded and put down the brown bags. 

“ Wait… what is this?” asked Kiro, holding a container of brown dust. 

“ It’s coffee,” answered Emme. 

“ Is this the kind of coffee that’s already been ground?” Kiro asked Emme, reading the label. 

“ Uh, yeah. It’s instant coffee,” Emme responded. Surely he knows about instant coffee! Emme thought.

“ Instant?” asked the ladies. 

“ I heard of this! You just add hot water!” smiled Kiro. 

“ So it’s true commoners don’t even have the time to grind their own coffee! How sad!” said another girl. A crowd started to gather around the group. 

“ Commoners are smart,” Lucien said, looking at the instant coffee. 

“ It’s a lot cheaper than what we normally pay,” stated Shaw. 

“ Sorry for not giving you guys expensive coffee… I’ll go to the store and get another-” muttered Emme. 

“ Nah don’t,” Kiro said, raising his hand to silence Emme. 

“ What?” everyone said. 

“ I’ll give it a try!” Kiro said, standing up. 

“ Huh?”

“ I will drink this coffee!” he said, raising the coffee over his head. That statement made the crowd give him rounds of applause. The group then walked over to a bigger table to sample the commoner’s coffee except for Emme and the same red-haired girl who called her a kitten. These damn rich people, I thought. 

“ Oh Kiro, now you’ve taken the joke too far! You can’t handle that crap!” said the red-haired girl softly. Emme looked at the red-haired girl, a bit shocked. 

“ Oh… I was talking to myself,” she said, smiling at Emme.

“ Emmet! Make the coffee now!” whined Kiro. Emme then filled about a dozen teacups with instant coffee and then finished it off with hot water. 

“ I’m scared that my father will yell at me if I drink this….” a girl said, looking at the teacup. 

“ What if you drink it…” Kiro started “ From my mouth” He dipped the young girl. 

“ Then I would drink it” she responded dreamily while the other girls squealed in the background. This is ridiculous sighed Emme. Emme then observed the other hosts doing their own thing. 

“ Why don’t we go out sometime ladies?” Shaw said flirtatiously, winking at a group of three girls. 

“ Shaw, you have homework! You promised me you would study this time!” scolded his brown-haired sibling. “ I can’t always have to discipline you!” He then pinched Shaw’s cheek a little. 

“ Oh come on, stop being a tick in the mud Gavin,” muttered Shaw, his eye shut from the slight sting of Gavin’s fingers. 

“ How charming! A rebellious younger brother!” squealed a girl.

“ With his bad-boy older brother!” smiled another. Emme then shifted their gaze at the dark-haired boy who called Emme an idiot. 

“ Awww, Victor! Did you bring your cat?” asked a girl. 

“ Isabella? Of course, I did” he responded. He petted the cat with long white hair in his lap. “ Did you fools expect me to do anything less?”

“ How tsundere!” sighed the girls. 

“ Victor’s allure is his no-nonsense aura” explained Lucien out of nowhere. 

“ Girls really like that stuff huh?” Emme responded. Isabella the cat then padded over to Emme and wrapped herself around Emme’s legs. “ Awww what a cute kitty” Emme sighed, scratching Isabella behind the ears. 

Another lightbulb went off. 

“ You’ll notice that our club utilizes each member’s characteristics in order to appeal to our guests,” explained Lucien with a smile. 

“ What is this world coming to…” Emme murmured. 

“ By the way, your eight million yen debt can only be paid off by you acting as the Host Club’s dog until your graduation. Oh, I’m sorry, the Host Club’s servant. And if you even think about running away…. Then keep in mind that my guardians employ a lot of people,” Lucien smiled at Emme again. These people are crazy! She thought, panicked. 

“ Oh little kitty..” said Kiro, hugging Emme from behind. Emme jumped and scooted away from Kiro as quickly as possible. 

“ You have to dress better in order for any girl to look twice at you, you know?” Kiro stated. 

“ I’m not trying to get girls to look at me,” sighed Emme. 

“ That’s the most important part! You have to be a gentleman!” gasped Kiro, holding out a red rose. 

“ I never really cared about stuff and labels you know? All that really matters is what you are on the inside, right?” said Emme, looking up at Kiro. He smiled and started excitedly blabbing about his ideas about Emme becoming a gentleman. You know there are people like this that could be described she thought. Energetic? No. Optimistic? No. Cheerful?? It took her a while longer for her to find the word she was looking for. 

“ I got it!” she stated. Kiro then smiled at her and said:

“ So you finally understand that-”

“ Hyper!” Emme said and looked at Kiro. H-hyper? Kiro then went to his corner to sulk.

“ You got the boss good Emmie,” chuckled Shaw.

“ If it’s any consolation, your speech did strike a teeny tiny chord with me,” comforted Emme. 

“ Really?!?!” smiled Kiro, “ Then I’ll have to teach you more!”

“ You can teach him the basics all you want but he’ll never get any ladies when he dresses like a street rat,” stated Shaw, “ Maybe taking off his glasses will-”

“ Hey! Give me those back! I lost my contacts so I can’t see without them!” said Emme flailing around. The silence of Shaw finally caught the attention of Kiro. Kiro then grabbed Emme by the shoulders and faced Emme. 

“ Lucien. Get in contact with my hairstylist. Shaw, Gavin. Get a uniform Emmet’s size. Victor, get eye contacts the same prescription as his glasses” stated Kiro, looking very serious. Shaw and Gavin then grabbed Emme and dragged her to the changing room. 

“ What’s happening?” she asked, flustered. 

“ It doesn’t matter,” answered Shaw. “ Change!” He shoved a uniform on Emme. 

“ Ok! But you two need to get out!” shouted Emme. The brothers were then shoved out of the changing room. 

“ Well that was odd,” said Gavin.

Two lightbulbs turned on. 

*Fashion Timeskip*

“ Uh, Kiro? Are you sure it’s ok for me to keep this uniform?” asked Emme in the periwinkle school uniform. 

“ You look so cute Emmet! Almost like a girl!” said Kiro with his hands to his cheeks. 

“ Geez Emmie! If we knew you looked like that, we would’ve helped you ages ago!” said Shaw taking a closer look at Emme. 

“ He might be able to attract a few customers,” nodded Victor. 

“ Our errand boy is officially….. A host! Get one hundred customers and we’ll forget about your debt” exclaimed Kiro. 

“ A host?!” said Emme, flustered.

~Emme’s First Day On the Job~

Emme’s POV

I was sitting at a table with three girls surrounding me. How do I host? I asked myself. 

“ So Emmet, do you have any hobbies?” asked one girl.

“ What do you use on your skin?” questioned another. 

“ It’s so pretty!” sighed the third.  
Do this for your debt Emme, do it for the debt, Emme thought calmly. Wait, I know just the story!

*Timeskip*  
No One’s POV

“ So your father passed away…” said a girl sadly. 

“ What about your mom?” asked another. 

“ I never knew her…” Emme said, looking at the table. 

“ But who takes care of you?” said a girl, worried. 

“ My dad’s friend, Anna. When I get old enough, I’m supposed to inherit his small company,” sighed Emme. “ But despite everything, I ended up ok,” Emme smiled. The girls blushed. 

“ Can we request you tomorrow?” asked a girl with hearts in her eyes. 

“ I would really appreciate that ladies!” replied Emme with a smile. 

“ How is he so popular?” muttered Kiro, looking at Emme. 

“ Kiro, don’t forget your guest is still here,” said the red-haired girl. 

“ Oh no! I’m sorry princess!” said Kiro. He snapped and called Emme over. 

“ This is my regular guest, Princess Koji” Kiro introduced. It’s that girl from earlier, thought Emme. 

“ It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Emme said with a closed eye smile. 

“ OHH THAT WAS SO CUTE! SO VERY VERY GOOD!” squealed Kiro while spinning Emme around. 

“ SOMEBODY HELP ME!” shouted Emme. She then felt strong arms underneath her armpits lift her up. 

A lightbulb flickered on.

“ V-Victor?” Emme said, confused. He immediately put her down and started walking away. 

“ Come on Emmet! Let Superhero Kiro hug all your problems away!” whined Kiro. 

*Timeskip*

No One’s POV

Where’s my bag? Thought Emme, worried. Emme looked out the window and saw the bag floating in the pond. 

“ Oh no!” Emme exclaimed. Emme ran through the halls in order to retrieve the bag. Emme then passed Princess Koji in the hallway and suddenly stopped when she began to speak:

“ You must love Kiro’s attention. Don’t be surprised if he starts ignoring you though. You will always be a second class citizen” Koji said with a smirk. Emme froze again but then chose to keep on running. 

*Timeskip*  
No One’s POV

“Dangit! Where’s my wallet?” Emme muttered. “ I won’t be able to buy any food for the week if I can’t find it!”

“ You got some nerve commoner. Skipping out on the club,” said a voice. Kiro? Emme thought. 

“ Wait, why’s your bag all wet?” he asked.

“ It’s no big deal, I got it!” responded Emme. Kiro glanced at Emme, then decided to look with Emme. 

“ It’s fine, you don’t have to help! You’re getting wet” said Emme, flustered. 

“ It’s cool,” responded Kiro, “ People always say I’m dripping with good looks anyway. Oh, wait I found something! Is this what you’re looking for?” Kiro held out a small black wallet. Emme glared at him, looking spaced out. 

“ You’re not falling for me are you?” teased Kiro. 

“ W-what?” stuttered Emme. 

“ I’m teasing you silly,” grinned Kiro again. “ But how did your bag get into the water?”

“ I guess it fell at some point…” responded Emme. 

~At the Club~

“ Oh, your bag fell into the pond huh? I wouldn’t know what I would do if that happened to me!” said Princess Koji, smiling at Emme. Why did she choose me when she obviously hates me? pondered Emme. 

“ And you actually made Kiro search in that dirty old pond for you? He’s as bright as sunshine and not meant to be searching in such dirty places you know,” she smiled passively-aggressively. “ He only pays attention to you because he likes everyone, don’t think you’re anything special” Emme had an epiphany at that moment. 

“ I see. You’re jealous of me, aren’t you?” Emme asked. The girl’s eyes widened. The next thing Emme knew, there was a crash and Emme was over Princess Koji who started screaming. 

“ Leave me alone Emmet! Someone do something! Emmet just assaulted me! Teach this commoner a lesson!” she cried. Emme just looked at her, dazed and confused. Water then splashed all over the two. 

“ W-why did you do that?” asked Princess Koji as Kiro helped her up. 

“ Kiro please do something… He just assaulted me,” she wept. 

“ I’m disappointed. You threw his bag into the pond, didn’t you?” said Kiro, looking a the young woman solemnly. 

“ H-how would you know that?” she stuttered. 

“ I don’t… But you are quite a pretty girl,” said Kiro, sliding his hand under her chin, “ But you’re not classy enough to be our class. I don’t know too much but I do know that Emmet is not that kind of man!” 

“ Kiro y-you idiot!” screamed the girl, as she ran away from him crying. 

“ Hmm what should we do now… We’ve lost a customer,” mused Lucien. 

“ Your quota is now 1,000 guests!” stated Kiro, looking at Emme who was still on the ground. 

“ O-one thousand?” panicked Emme. Kiro helped Emme up. 

“ I have high expectations, rookie,” he smiled at Emme again. 

“ This is the only spare uniform we have. Sorry, but it’s better than a wet one, right?” Lucien said, handing a bag to Emme. 

“ Thanks, I’ll go change,” said Emme, looking a the clothes inside.  
~While Emme is Changing~

“ Hey, I brought you some towels-” said Kiro, opening the changing room door. Emme stood there in a bra and her pants. 

“ H-hey!” she exclaimed, blushing wildly. Kiro immediately shut the door and waited for Emme to come out. 

One more lightbulb turned on. All the lightbulbs then spelled “Female”.

“ Emmet…” said Kiro. 

“ Yeah?” said Emme, not minding that Emmet wasn’t actually her name.

“ Are you… a girl?” he asked. 

“ Biologically speaking, yes,” she answered. She was dressed in a female school uniform. “ It’s ok! I don’t really mind if you all see me as a boy or a girl. As long as you know who I am rather than what sex I am..” 

Kiro was still having an epiphany while the rest of the club just nodded. Lucien, who knew it from the start; Victor, who figured it out early; Shaw who figured it out later; and Kiro who just found out. Gavin's face had a look of pure shame and embarrassment

“ You know, I thought it was cool of you to stand up for me like that Kiro,” smiled Emme. Kiro turned red and slowly back away with his hand on his face. 

“ You know, I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here,” smiled Lucien towards the readers. 

“ Being a host and being fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be so bad!” smiled Emme. “ But I’ll have to be sneaky… I know! I’ll just call everyone dude and bro from now on!” Emme grinned and finally felt a bit ready in her future.


	2. The Job of A Highschool Host!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emme's second day on the job as a host! As she tries to survive being a gentleman, she meets a girl who's eyes linger at teacups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR MR LOVE QUEEN'S CHOICE! Please leave any comments, criticism, or suggestions! Most importantly, have fun reading!

Emme’s POV

I glared at my textbook while running my fingers through my hair. This school is no joke! I thought, frustrated. My thoughts were suddenly cut off as the bell rang throughout campus. Oh crap! I’m never going to hear the end of it if I show up late!, I quickly packed up my things and dashed to Music Room 3. I can hear Shaw’s teasings now! And Victor’s going to call me an idiot again! I pressed my hand against the door handle and opened the door to the Host Club.

“ Where am I?” I asked, surveying the room. 

“ Welcome!” said the Host Club, dressed up in Balinese outfits. 

When I opened the door, the whole place was decked out like a tropical paradise. Can you see this from Heaven Dad? This is the club I was forced to join!

“ Last time I checked, it was early spring….” I said, observing the numerous plants and animals that now filled the club room. 

“ Hiding under a kotatsu table fearing the cold is nonsense!” exclaimed Kiro who was dressed as a Balinese prince. 

“ Besides, our heating system is the best!” added Shaw, giving me a teasing grin. He was dressed as some sort of warrior.

“ You’re in no position to complain about how we run our club, Emme. Remember the debt you owe us, thanks to your tremendous stupidity?” reminded Victor with withering glare. My mind flashed back to a vase that was broken into a million pieces. 

“ We shouldn’t bundle up in bulky clothing! It may be chilly early spring out there in the real world, but here in the club, we like to surprise our chilly kittens with a tropical paradise!” grinned Kiro, “ Yes, we’ve turned this place into Nirvana!”  
__________________________________________________________________________

No One’s POV

“Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend time at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school’s handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy’s playground for the super rich and beautiful!” 

“ What a shame. In my Balanese Prince outfit, and my pale skin shining like ivory, I’m no more than a slave to my princess…” murmured Kiro as he put his hand underneath a woman’s chin. 

“ Kiro….” whispered the girl. Emme served a tropical drink to the ladies and walked the other direction. He’s good! She thought. 

“ Oh yes, we’re holding a party next week sponsored by us of course,” mentioned Kiro. Party? Thought Emme as she turned to look at the brothers. 

“ What kind of party?” asked a girl with pigtails at a table with the two brothers. 

“ Formal, we even rented the school’s biggest hall,” replied Shaw. “ Save a dance for me, princesses” 

“ Shaw since it’s a formal dance, you can’t be screwing around as usual!” scolded Gavin. 

“ But bro~” sighed Shaw. The three girls surrounding them squealed in delight. 

“ Is it me or are there a lot more girls than usual?” asked Emme at Lucien. 

“ Showing skin is popular with the ladies,” answered Lucien with a smile. 

“ So are you the one who came up with this tropical paradise idea?” asked Emme. He seems like the Dark Lord type! Must keep that in mind for any future shows I wanna make if I’m going to be a producer!, she thought. 

“ Despite being the Vice President, I have no decision making authority at all whatsoever. All  
The club’s policies have been made by our club’s king Kiro. But I won’t deny that I slipped a Bali photobook on his desk…” replied Lucien with a shady smile. So he’s the real brains behind the operation!, thought Emme. Time to entertain my guests, she then walked over to her table and took a seat but was quickly distracted by Victor.

“ Victor, these dishes are amazing! Where does the club get them?” asked a girl with glasses at Victor’s table. 

“ One of the best chefs in Japan has agreed to helping us with the Bali experiment. Although I feel that I look rather ridiculous in this outfit….” he muttered. 

“ How tsundere!” sighed another girl with braids at his table. Emme’s observations were then interrupted by a voice. 

“ Uh… Emmet?” said a girl with a bow at Emme’s table. 

“ Oh! Yeah?” asked Emme, flustered. I have to pay more attention! Can’t lose any customers!, she scolded herself. 

“ Aren’t you going to wear an outfit like the boys?”, asked another with braids. Of course not! That’ll reveal my real identity!, screamed Emme in her head. 

“ Uh.. No, I just feel that it’s inappropriate to wear anything but early spring attire in early spring you know?”, she said feebly. Please don’t delve in deeper…. She prayed to herself. 

“ You’re so faithful to the different seasons!”, smiled the third girl at the table. Thank goodness, Emme thought. 

“ I think that’s great! I hope the cherry blossoms are in full bloom at the evening of the party!” squealed the girl with braids.

“ Us two dancing under the cherry blossoms…. How romantic!” sighed another. Emme looked at the girls and smiled. 

“ You know ladies… I think it’s adorable when you all dream like that…” said Emme genuinely. The girls surrounding her looked at Emme adoringly with blushed faces. 

“ Sorry if I’m interrupting anything, but I think it’s time for the hosts to switch clients?” said a voice behind Emme. 

“ Oh I’m sorry I’ll do it right away Miss-,” answered Emme. The girl behind her had brown hair that was cut to the bottom of her neck. 

“ Kaneko Kazuki,” answered the girl. She then smiled and lifted Emme’s chin with her hand. “ You’re much cuter than I imagined Emmet… You’re now my favorite,”

“ WHAAATTT?” exclaimed Kiro from the other side of the room. 

*Time Skip*  
No One’s POV

“ Kiro, stop eating that commoner’s ramen and help us organize the party!” said Shaw.

“ Why are you shocked that Princess Kazuki has taken a liking to Emme?” asked Victor as he rolled his eyes.

“ She did have the disease for a while now,” admitted Lucien. 

“ Disease?” asked Emme, feeling ignorant about the situation.  
“ She’s got the host hopping disease. AKA The Never-The-Same-Boy-Twice Disease.” explained Gavin, “ Before you, she was with Kiro,”

“ Ohhhh, so he’s jealous of me,” realized Emme. 

“ I don’t get it! How are you so popular with the ladies when you’re a lady!” pouted Kiro. “ How is it that nobody else except those at the club know you’re a girl!” 

“ She doesn’t take any gym classes, and her name got mixed up at registration so now it’s Emmet,” explained Shaw. 

“ Now listen to Big Bro….” muttered Kiro as he was digging through a comically large chest, “ I just want you to go back to the way you used to be!” He revealed a large picture of Emme before she went to Ouran. Emme had chest length long brown hair and was wearing a skirt. Gavin’s eyes widened considerably. 

“ Where did you get that?” screamed Emme in horror. 

“ But how?” asked Shaw as he stared at the picture. “ How did you go from girly to shriveled?”

“ Ok first of all,” started Emme as she took down the picture, “ I didn’t look shriveled! And second of all, some kid got gum stuck in my hair and it’s a real pain to get gum out of long hair ya know? I didn’t care if people thought I was a dude or not,” With the word’s “dude” Kiro went into hysterics again. 

“ MAMA, PAPAAAA EMME’S USING THOSE DIRTY BOY WORDS AGAIN!” he whined. 

“ Mama? Papa?” asked Gavin. 

“ I think Mama’s me and Papa’s Victor,” answered Lucien, snaking his arm around Victor’s neck but was quickly slapped away by Victor. 

“ Don’t. Even. Think. About it” Victor hissed. Lucien chuckled and turned his head to the computer screen once more. 

“ Emme, do you have any formal dancing experience? You’ll need it for the party,” informed Lucien. 

“ Well.. no but-” started Emme. 

“ Any other stupid dance classes you took doesn’t count, idiot,” said Victor. 

“ Then no…” murmured Emme. If I’m going to be a producer, I’ll have to go to these formal dances and stuff….

“ Well then, we’ll have to fix that then!” said Kiro, hyping up immediately. “ As a gentleman, you’ll have to learn how to dance the waltz by the party! If you don’t, you’ll be demoted to errand boy again!” Why do you have to put such high stakes! Screamed Emme in her head. 

*Time Skip*

“ One two three, one two three, one two three, again!” shouted Victor as Emme and Kanako practiced together. “ Princess, I apologize for your partner’s incompetence,” Incompetence? That little-, Emme thought frustrated. 

“ It’s fine Emmet, just don’t forget to look at your partner and relax a bit,” said Kaneko soothingly. Whoops!. Emme then found herself on top of Kaneko. 

“ Oh no! I’m so sorry-” Emme started but then Kaneko pulled her in closer.

“ I don’t mind…” Kaneko murmured. 

“ Break time!” said Victor. 

“ What a lovely tea set! It’s Ginori isn’t it?” gasped Kaneko as she stared at her teacup. Kiro’s head suddenly picked up. 

“ You have a keen eye,” said Lucien, looking a bit impressed. Ginori? Oh she means the brand of the teacup! Realized Emme.

“ You must really know your stuff if you know about tea sets like these!” gasped Emme. 

“ No not really! I mean- of course not! I mean-” Kaneko said, flustered. 

“ Uh, you ordered these?” said a masculine voice from the door. 

“ Ah yes! Thank you for recommending those tea sets, the guests loved it!” replied Lucien. There was a boy carrying a box who looked around Lucien’s age who wore a sweater vest. 

“ Oh so you sell tea sets?” asked Emme, intrigued. 

“ I’m just a regular old student actually,” chuckled the boy. 

“ Oh Emmet you’re so funny!” laughed Kaneko, “ I don’t blame you though! He doesn’t really look like the heir to a multi billion yen company!” The boy looked shocked at Kaneko’s presence and stared at her for a while. Kaneko then looked away, almost looking guilty. 

“ Well, I should go now,” chuckled the boy. He then left. 

“ Wow it seemed like you two knew each other somehow,” said Emme to Kaneko. Kaneko’s face grew peach. 

“ What? I barely know him! Well, I might as well be going!” stuttered Kaneko as she left the room, flustered. 

“ Lucien, what do you know about Suzushima and Kaneko?” asked Kiro. 

“ They were childhood friends and are fiances, Suzushima has outstanding grades and normal social status. If I had any complaints it would be that he lacks presence and is faint hearted” 

“ In other words, he’s boring,” sighed Shaw. Merciless! Thought Emme. 

“ Alright everyone, it’s time to work on our strategy!” announced Kiro. 

“ Which one?” asked Victor. 

“ As members of the elite Ouran Host Club,” said Kiro who was undeterred by Victor’s question, “ it is our job to make every woman happy!”

*At the Party*  
No One’s POV  
“ Hello my little lambs! We bid you… welcome,” said Kiro, bowing in a suit. They were in a grand hallway filled with young ladies in formal attire. 

“ As always, we hosts are here for your entertainment! One young lucky lady with the best dancing skills will be awarded with a passionate kiss on the cheek from our King, Kiro!” announced Lucien. The room was filled with squeals of anticipation. 

“ Good luck… My darlings,” winked Kiro. 

“ Come on Emmie, show some enthusiasm!” grinned Shaw at Emme. 

“ I’ve never been to a party like this before…” muttered Emme. 

“ If it makes you feel any better, we have a wide array of foods,” comforted Gavin. That got Emme’s attention immediately. 

“ Like…. Caramel Pudding…” murmured Emme, embarrassed. 

“ Care!” shouted Kiro.

“ Ra!” added Shaw.

“ Mel!” included Gavin.

“Pudding?” finished Victor. He raised his eyebrows and made a call. Rich people, sighed Emme internally. 

~during the party~

“ Emmet, may I have this dance?” asked Kaneko. 

“ Of course!” answered Emme. 

“ Kiro, she’s here,” muttered Shaw. 

“ Perfect, commence the operation!” replied Kiro. As Emme and Kaneko were talking, Shaw suddenly manhandled Emme away. 

“ K-kidnapped?” asked Kaneko. 

~ At The Dressing Room~

“ Was that really necessary?” asked Emme as she shoved Shaw off of her. 

“ Wear this,” answered Victor as he shoved a bag to her. Not even an answer huh?, thought Emme. While Emme was changing, Lucien said:

“ A little accident towards the end of the night would be quite thrilling. Remember Emme, you only have 20 minutes before this party reaches its climax. Suzushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall” As soon as Emme got out, Shaw peppered her with makeup and attached a wig to her. 

“ Remember, you have to ask him how he feels,” reminded Victor. Gavin suddenly bursts through the door. 

“ Guys, Kiro is wondering where you all are! The guests are waiting-” he stopped abruptly when Emme turned around. She’s in a light pink dress with spaghetti straps and roses adorned her waist. 

“ W-wow,” Gavin murmured. His ears grew very red. 

“ Not bad,” smirked Shaw. “ Now go get him tiger,” He pushed Emme towards the door. 

“ It feels kinda great to dress up as a girl again,” smiled Emme as she adjusted her feet to the heels. 

~ In The Room ~

Emme’s POV

“ Oh so you’re the one who sent this note,” said Suzushima, holding a piece of folded paper. “ You’re completely different from what I expected!” What did he expect? I wondered, and opened up the note. 

The Note: 

I’m in LOVE LOVE LOVE WITH YOU! <3 EVER SINCE I SAW YOU I WAS HEAD OVER 

HEELS IN LOVE! HEHE!  
IT’S LIKE MY HEAD IS STUCK IN AN NEVER ENDING TYPHOON ALL THESE FEELINGS OF LOVE KEEP WHIPPING AROUND IN MY HEART LIKE THE BREAKING WAVES!  
WHEN THE TYPHOON’S RISING WATER COMES, I WANT TO RENDEZVOUS WITH YOU ON NOAH’S ARK!  
I DO I DO I DO!!!

Who the hell wrote such a stupid letter! I thought, alarmed. 

Author’s note: It was Shaw and Lucien

“ Listen I’m very flattered,” started Suzushima who broke me out of my angry trance, “ But another girl already has my heart,”

“ I didn’t know you had a girlfriend,” I responded. Thank goodness he doesn’t think any less of me from that stupid note!

“ Unfortunately, she isn’t my girlfriend. In fact I think she’s completely over me… In all honesty, she’ll be happier with someone with more self confidence then me,” he admitted. He looked out the window at the blooming cherry blossoms, as if remembering a sad memory from a long time ago. 

~In The Next Room~  
No One’s POV

“ I don’t get it… Where are you taking me?” asked Kanako. 

“ You aren’t a really good manipulator you know,” chuckled Kiro. 

“ What do you mean?” Kanako asked, not sounding very convincing. 

“ I figured you out Kanako. I know why you’re host hopping. It’s to get his attention, isn’t it? And I know you always look happiest gazing into a tea cup”, he answered. Kanako’s mind flashed to memories of her childhood with Suzushima. Someday you’re going to be my wife! So I’ll tell you about all the teacups! He promised. 

“ It’s pointless…” she confessed, “ It doesn’t matter how hard I try… He never notices me. He even decided to study abroad… Without even telling me…” 

~ In The Next Room~

“ That’s why I decided to study abroad… I decided that I needed to change and see the world. Even become a better man,” Suzushima admitted, “ I know that it’s selfish…. But I wonder if she’ll wait for me…” Emme stared at Suzushima with wide eyes. 

“ Yeah that is pretty selfish,” she agreed. Suzushima’s whole body suddenly jerked as if he was stabbed in the heart. “ Maybe she would wait, but you never know unless you tell her how you feel. I think once you decided to change, you’ve already begun your transformation” Suzushima reached out his hand towards Emme but then stopped abruptly at an opening door. 

“ Kaneko…” he whispered. Emme turned around and saw Kaneko staring at the couple. 

“ I’m sorry…” Kaneko said in an attempt to remain strong, “ I didn’t mean to interrupt…” All her efforts were in vain as giant droplets of tears started to rush down her face. She turned her heel and ran down the hall. 

“ Kaneko wait!” he shouted and pursued her. Emme sighed and met up with Kiro. 

“ Did we make matters worse?” asked Emme, worried.

“ He did go running after her,” answered Kiro with a smile. Emme looked at him and smiled. It’s our job as the elite Ouran host club…. To make every girl happy.

~ At the yard outside of the hall ~

Suzushima grabbed Kaneko’s wrist and the couple stood in the same place for a few beats before four spotlights were shown on them. Doors suddenly opened as ladies gathered around the couple as the cherry blossom petals fluttered down. 

“ Ladies and Gentlemen… It is now time to give the final dance of this evening’s festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the Host Club for this couple…” announced Kiro. 

Suzushima clenched his fist over his chest and held it out to Kaneko. 

“ Princess Kazuka,” he murmured, “ May I have this dance?” Kaneko looked hesitant before taking his hand and accepting. As the pair danced through the yard, the host club looked happily at the couple. Shaw was eating a banana. 

“ I love you Kaneko… I’ve always loved you… And I want you to be my wife,” confessed Suzushima. Kaneko looked at Suzushima with bliss, and nodded. Tonight… marks the end of my host hopping. 

“ And now we’ll announce the queen of the ball! Congratulations Miss. Kazuka!” said Shaw, holding a banana peel. The audience all applauded.

“ And for her reward-” started Shaw, who’s banana peel disappeared, “ a passionate kiss on the cheek from the king!”

“ You ready?” asked Kiro to Kanako. 

“ Emmet Xi will be standing in for Kiro!” Shaw continued. Emme and Kiro looked equally shocked. “ Lucien did say that a surprise would make it funner for everyone~” Kanako looked at Suzushima, as if asking him if it was ok for Emme to kiss her. 

“ It’s just on the cheek right? It’ll just commemorate your graduation from host hopping!” assured Suzushima. 

“ I’m not kissing her!” whispered-screamed Emme. 

“ If you do we’ll cut your debt by a third~” promised Lucien. It is just a peck on the cheek, right? Thought Emme. 

“ Fine…” she sighed and walked down the stairs. As Emme was holding Kanako’s cheek and was about to kiss it, Shaw said:

“ Do you think this’ll be Emme’s first kiss?” Kiro's ears suddenly turned red and he walked forward towards the couple. 

“ Wait, Emmet!” he started but then slipped on a banana peel and accidentally pushed Emme forward, transforming a kiss on the cheek to a kiss on the lips. All the girls screamed in delight. I never knew my first kiss would be from a girl… It was such an amazing night though. Emme thought contently. 

~The Next Day~

Emme’s POV

I opened up my locker and found a cup of pudding in it and a note.

Heard you liked pudding, enjoy. 

Souvenir


	3. Ouran, now almost all Evol, Host Club!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pudding found in Emme's locker was no coincidence, it turns out a lot of the club's pastries and sweets were created by the same mysterious "Souvenir" figure. Not only that, Emme unknowingly awakens something in Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I DO NOT OWN HOST CLUB OR MR. LOVE* I skipped the physical exam episode because I wanted to focus on why Gavin seems like he knows Emme. And I didn't like that episode too much lol. Have fun reading!

**Emme’s POV**

_ Souvenir? _ I thought, perplexed as I stared at the note. 

“ But I can’t waste good pudding!” I exclaimed, and then took a bite. The flavor was as if I had eaten velvet and lingered on my tongue for a few seconds, before disappearing with a sweet after taste.  T-this is… _. _ My mind flew back to when I was a little girl. I was wearing a raincoat…. I think… But there was a boy who saved me from a car, and then gave me pudding. It tasted..

“ Just like this!” I gasped. Just then, I felt someone blow on my ear. I jumped abruptly and turned around. 

“ Shaw!” I scolded. He only responded with bouts of laughter. 

“ Oh come on Emmie! You’re going to be late for class if you just stand around blank-faced!” he chuckled. He diverted his attention to the cup of pudding in my hand and suddenly snatched it. 

“ Ooooooh what do we have here? Sweets?” he teased. 

“ No! That’s mine! Give me!” I desperately tried to take it out from his grasp.  _ I need to taste it a second time! I need to- _

“ Hey,” a deep voice interrupted, “ Give back the pudding”  _ Victor? _ I thought. Lo and behold, the 3rd year appeared behind us. 

“ Oh come on!” whined Shaw. 

“ Now,” Victor’s voice sent a chill throughout the area. 

“ Fine…” Shaw muttered, “ I’m sorry I guess,” He handed me back the pudding. 

“ I-it’s fine,” I murmured, “ T-thank you Victor!” I bowed profusely.

“ Sir?” asked a voice behind Victor. I looked behind the towering figure and saw my class representative, Goldman.

“ It’s fine Goldman, just had to confer with my club mates,” replied Victor.

“ How formal,” teased Shaw with a mischievous grin. Victor gave him a glare and turned his attention to the pudding in my hand. 

“ How did it taste?” he asked, raising his eyebrow.  _ Why is he asking me this? _ I thought to myself. Thinking of the best answer to explain the immeasurable flavor, I only managed to stutter out a:

“ G-good,” Victor furrowed his eyebrows and his eyes glinted with something.  _ Disappointment? _ I thought. 

“ You should start getting to class,” Victor then walked away.  _ That was weird _ , I thought.

“ He’s right Emmie! We should go together!” Shaw gave me another mischievous grin and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. 

“ Hey! You stole my pudding so shoulder holding isn't allowed!” I scolded. Shaw rolled his eyes, but removed his arm from my shoulder. While getting to class, we bumped into Gavin. 

“ Hello dearest brother of mine,” Shaw said while sticking out his tongue. Gavin rolled his eyes and then apologized to me. 

“ So Emmet… ” he started.  “ Nothing, you should get to class” he muttered. 

**Gavin’s POV**

_ Idiot! _ I scolded myself.  _ How awkward are you?  _ _.... _ I sighed in disappointment.

“Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend time at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school’s most handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy’s playground for the super-rich and beautiful!” 

**Emme’s POV**

The teacher was talking, but I wasn’t listening. I was too busy thinking about the mystery behind Souvenir. _Who is Souvenir? Maybe their the one who gave me that pudding so long ago...._

“ Yo Emmie,” called a voice, shaking me from my thoughts. I turned and saw Shaw giving me a confused look. 

“ Yes?” I responded.

“ Teach said that we needed to partner up. Wanna partner with me?” He asked. I looked around the classroom and saw that everyone was divided into pairs. I cringed in embarrassment.  _ I should’ve been paying attention! _

“ Sure, what’s the assignment about?” I asked, taking out my supplies. 

“ Something something history something something discuss,” Shaw replied.  _ He didn’t pay attention either! _ I panicked.  _ Wait! Surely the board-  _

“ Ok class, tell me what you all conferred about and one of the most brilliant strategies during this period,” announced the teacher.  _ That doesn’t narrow it down! _ “ Shaw, Emmet you’re first,”  _ We’re screwed! _

“ After the Onîn War, any sense of unity collapsed into pure chaos,” started Shaw. He turned and gave me a wink.

“ Very insightful, but we already reviewed that beforehand,” sighed the teacher. Little did the teacher know, this was the hint I needed and Shaw and I bsed our way through the three nerve wracking minutes in which we had to explain our “conversation” . The bell rang, only three more periods left! As Shaw and I left the classroom, I smiled at him. 

“ That was brilliant! I thought you weren’t paying attention!” 

“ Hey, I didn’t want to ruin Mr. Goody Two Shoes’ reputation,” he grinned right back. 

“ See you at lunch!” 

~Lunch Time~

**Emme’s POV**

I opened up my bento box, prepared for my meal of omelette, rice, and fish.  _ Oh and a dessert of delicious pudding! _ I reminded myself. I opened my bag and took out the cup of pudding I securely kept in a certain pocket of my bag. As I was eating, three of my regular guests from the host club joined my table. 

“ Hello ladies,” I greeted. 

“ Hey Emmet! Could we… Eat here?” asked the one with braids. 

“ Of course!” I answered. We conversed for a while and I made every girl blush. 

“ Pudding time!” I said cheerfully, reopening my taped close cover of the delicious treat. I took a bite and sighed contently. 

“ Are you a fan of pudding?” asked one of the girls. 

“ Definitely! This one's a bit different though…. It’s as if I’m tasting a bit of my childhood…” I admitted, “ Want to taste?”

“ O-of course!” responded the girl. Without any hesitation, I fed her a piece of the pudding. She blushed wildly. 

“ This pudding is as good as the one’s in the Host Club!” she said through a full mouth. 

“ The Host Club serves pudding?” I asked.  _ How come I never knew this? _

“ Now and then, the chef always mixes up the desserts each club time!” she answered. 

“ Emmet, feed me too!” pleaded a girl. 

“ Me too, me too!” begged another.  _ Oh no… _ I thought. 

~ The Host Club is now Open ~

**Emme’s POV**

“ Hey Emmet! Happy pudding day!” cheered Kiro as Emme walked through the door. 

“ Pudding… What?” I asked.  _ Maybe Souvenir’s behind this! _

“ Pudding Day! We have this event every now and then because a certain-” Kiro’s explanation was cut off by Victor chopping his head. 

“ You’re late,” Victor scolded. He pointed at the watch on his wrist that said 3:31

“ The club’s at 3 o’clock!” I said indignantly, “ I was only a minute off!”

“ Do I need to remind you of your debt?” He said strictly. 

“ No sir…” I bit my lip to refrain myself from sassing him anymore.  _ That dictator _ ! Hissed my inner demon thoughts. 

“ Idiot.. Now entertain our guests,” Victor then walked away to his table where Isabelle the cat was waiting. 

“ He’s acting like the boss while I’m actually club president…” pouted Kiro, rubbing the small bump on his head. 

“ Oh! I actually have an ointment for that!” I exclaimed. Pulling out my bag. 

“ Do commoners normally have stuff like this?” Kiro asked innocently. 

“ Nah, I just had it on hand because I got this for free at the supermarket,” I replied, applying the ointment on Kiro’s head bump. As I was tending to his cranium, his face grew considerably red. 

“ I think he’s fine now Emmet,” said Lucien calmly while holding his usual black book. 

“ O-oh ok!” I responded, then scurried over to my table. 

~The Host Club is Now Open~

**No One’s POV**

As usual, the club room was filled to the brim with damsels awaiting their prince (or princess) charmings. The tables were pre-set with tea sets and desserts for the ladies to snack on. And since the day was called “ Pudding Day”, the star dessert was (of course) pudding! Not just average caramel pudding, but chocolate pudding, mango pudding, and countless other types. In addition, the beverages in the tea sets are meant to perfectly compliment the treat. 

“ Hey Emmet!” called one of Emme’s regulars.    


“ Hello Miss. Hina!” Emme greeted. 

“ Wanna try more pudding together?” she asked. Emme nodded profusely. 

“ I wanna taste that sensation again…” she confessed, “ You know, that feeling of reminiscing something? Even when you don’t know what that something is?” Hina smiled and said:

“ Like a certain smell! For me, it’s crayons!”

“ For me, it’s the sound of Tchaikovsky's music!” added another regular, who’s name was Kamiko. I smiled at the girls. 

“ I don’t know about me…” said the third regular. She seemed a bit left out so Emme decided to comfort her. 

“ Think hard Yui,” Emme said holding Yui’s hands clasped together, “ Think of your favorite memories!”

“ It’s…. Going to my family’s private island in the Carribean,” Yui murmured while she blushed profusely.  _ I forgot how rich these people are… _ Emme sweatdropped. 

“ Then maybe it’s the smell of the beach!” said Kamiko. 

“ Or the taste of coconuts!” added Hina. 

“ Maybe less of a specific taste or smell and more of an ambience” suggested Emme, “ It’s not something you don’t know but feel familiar with,” 

“ Sand. The sensation of sand!” answered Yui with a smile, “ Whenever I walk in the sand, I feel that I’m remembering something!” Emme smiled wildly. 

“ Good job Yui!” she congratulated. 

“ T-thank you Emmet…” Yui whispered while still blushing as the two other girls squealed in the background. 

~ The Host Club is Now Closed ~

“ Any luck?” Kiro asked Victor. 

“ None whatsoever… If you excuse me, I’m going to go de-stress” Victor responded, stomping out of the club room. Kiro sighed and looked around the club room. Emme was still there, Lucien was still writing in his mysterious black book of his, and the brothers were out doing God-knows-what. 

**Emme’s POV**

My plan of the day was to stay here and check if there’s a piano or not. It is a music room after all! I even somehow had some sheet music in my bag that was just begging to be played!  _ It can even distract me from the whole Souvenir mystery….  _ I thought, disappointed.  _ No time to be thinking about the past!  _ I patted my cheeks.  _ Now it’s time to wait out the rest of the club! _

  
  


~ A little bit later and on the rooftop ~

**Gavin’s POV**

“ Hey there you punk!” I felt a sharp kick to my rib. I was surrounded by four guys who called me on the rooftop to arrange some ‘business’. 

“ You keep on holding your head higher than us just because you’re new money huh?” the lead gangster sneered. He grabbed my hair and kneed me in the stomach several times. “ You-should learn-your place!” To emphasize his point, he kneed me several times in the gut in between his sentence.

“ Good one boss!” snickered one of his lackeys. 

“ Now if you want to get out of here alive, you gotta lick my shoe here. What do you say punk?” the leader growled. 

“ Never,” I spat. The world felt like it was spinning, and I felt like I was about to throw up. But I was never going to submit to these fools. I may not have an Evol, but I still have dignity. 

“ Maybe we should teach the same lesson to his punk-a** brother,” suggested the leader. My mind was clouded by rage.  _ NO!  _ I thought  _ I’M GOING TO PROTECT HIM, I’M GOING TO KEEP MY PROMISE TO MOM!  _ Although I was against four guys, and one of them had a knife I was still willing to fight.  _ Protect him! _ A voice screamed in my head.  _ Protect him! _

**No One’s POV**

As Gavin fought against the four boys, piano music arose from an open window. 

  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MBOa-2b4uQQ> ( I heard from a post that this is what MC canonically played during this fight scene. Props to MC cause this song is hard)  


He could care less about the music as he continued fighting for his life. It all changed when one of the assailants held a knife in their hand. Although Gavin managed to knock out most of them, the knife still scratched him. Dazed and confused from the beatings and blood loss, Gavin stumbled a bit which gave the leader an opportunity to kick him off the roof. 

**Gavin’s POV**

I tried to reach out to something…. Anything… The heavy, surging melody of the piano brought back thoughts of the past. My father is in a military uniform. My gentle mother smiling at me. A tiny Shaw looking at me with pride. 

“ General I’m sorry, but we didn’t find any trace of Evol in his genes,” a faceless man said. 

“ Such garbage. Unworthy,” echoed a deep baritone voice _. Ever since mom was gone, I was living with Leto and Shaw… I felt so alone… If I die, everything’s going to be ok right? The Host Club can surely find a replacement for me, everyone there thinks I’m some sort of delinquent already…. Shaw hated me ever since we reunited… Leto can protect him right? He can protect him more than useless, powerless me right? I’m not worthy of all the love the girls give me in the club, I wasn’t even worthy of Kiro’s offer in the first place….  _ The music then surged powerfully with harsh, heavy notes. My limbs felt as if they were fused with the wind.. 

“ No!” I said firmly.  _ I don’t need validation from my so-called father! I don’t need so-called “worthiness”!  _ My fist clenched and I felt a rupture of power awakening within me. I felt that the wind was completely at my command. I soared through the air as if I did it my entire life and a bird, who mistaken me for a fellow avian, landed on my shoulder. I was just trapped in the melody and hummed along.  _ No more stumbling through the darkness in a vain attempt to prove myself _ , I promised myself.  _ Because I know… that I’m more than worthy to stand in the world.  _ With the piano music, came a girl’s effortless vocalizing. I approached the window to look at my savior when I found that it was Emme all along. Emme, a person who seemed to stumble out of nowhere. Emme, who seemed obsessed with pudding. Emme. Emme then turned around, shocked by the cascading combination of sakura petals and gingko leaves fluttering outside, and yet never noticing me since I flew out of the way just in time. Every note she played rang through my heart. I made a second promise to myself.  _ She must never know that she saved me from falling into the abyss. And I swear that I will protect her for the rest of my life. _

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESS I DID IT YESSS! AFTER THREE EDITS I FINALLY DID IT! HAHAHAHAHAHA. Don't forget to comment, criticize, or suggest anything below! Thank you for reading!


	4. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Bros!

Dumbassery 1: The Dumbass Rises. I had to edit the story a bit because my original plan was stupid and needed work. So the plan is that Gavin does not have his Evol yet and unlocks his powers in the fan fiction. Game Players: " But Rice! Gavin will have to leave then since his a**hole dad decided to take advantage of his son!". Yes you're right which is why I had so much trouble making this decision. But I decided to leave the scars that his dad left but keep him out of the picture. Gavin and Shaw are now under the guardianship of Captain Leto because the Captain Leto knew that an Evol Lightning User under the guide ship of a crazy general would not end well. So he brought the family back together. So in short, Gavin is Evolless and I will use that to develop him and Emme's relationship. Since the main reason why he fell in love with her is because she helped him unlock his Evol. What does that mean? It means I have to edit the story. AGAIN. For New Readers, I have edited this story 3 times because of the frustrating reality that is Gavin's backstory. Game and Anime Watchers/Players please don't come after me because it diverges from the Canon plot *makes a mental note to put that in the tags* I am so sorry y'all but I pray this is worth it!


	5. Attack of the Lady Manager!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Emme is getting better and better at charming the ladies, a young girl appears claiming she's Lucien's fiancé!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Host Club or Mr. Love! Please enjoy!

No One’s POV

In a dark room illuminated with nothing but a TV and filled with figurines of a character, a girl sits in her chair holding a console. 

“ I love you,” a robotic voice sounded out from the TV. “ You’re all I can think about, Let’s spend our lives together” The girl shifted her position in her chair. 

“ Yes Miyabi… I want to spend the rest of my life with you too…” she murmured. There was a knocking on the door, but the girl could care less, she was too invested in the game.

“ Mistress?” called a woman on the other side of the door. The girl didn’t answer. 

“ You’re father’s home,” the woman said again. The door clicked open. 

“ Renge….” sighed a man at the doorway. “ You sure do like those games don’t you?”

“ Is that something wrong?” Renge asked nonchalantly. 

“ No, not at all. As your father I want you to live your life as you please. You know I’ll let you do whatever you like. I’ve always promised you that freedom,” Renge’s father responded. 

~ Tea Time ~

“ Did your business trip to Japan go well?” asked Renge, sipping tea. 

“ I think so,” her father answered, “ I had a lovely dinner at the home of one of my clients there. Take a look at this photo” He slid a polaroid picture to his daughter. Renge’s eyes immediately widened at the sight of a tall young man with lavender eyes. 

“ Their ward is in highschool, around the same age as you,” he continued. Renge suddenly got up and pointed at the boy in the photo. 

“ T-THIS IS THE BOY I AM GOING TO MARRY!” she declared. Immediately, she started dressing up and packing her things. Her father, still perplexed at her declaration could only stutter out:

“ B-but-”

“ You told me that I could do whatever I wanted, father~” Renge continued in a sing-song voice. “ I’m coming my prince!” A plane immediately bursted out of the mansion while Renge’s father looked out of his window in shock. 

“ WAIT! RENGEEEE!” he shouted. 

~ The Host Club is now open for Business ~

“Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend time at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school’s most handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy’s playground for the super-rich and beautiful!” 

“ Oh Kiro…” murmured a girl near the blonde. Kiro was wearing a yellow kimono that was decorated with white birds with gray tipped wings. 

“ What’s wrong my darling?” asked Kiro gently. He held her hand while staring at her with wide, innocent eyes. 

“ Kiro, why are you so beautiful?” she asked shyly. 

“ I was hoping to catch your eye my dear,” he responded 

“ Why is your voice so smooth and beautiful?” another one asked. 

“ To get your attention,” he answered, his hand underneath his bangs. 

“ But why are your eyes filled with tears?”, questioned the last girl. 

“ Because your beauty threatens the fountain in me to overflow~” Kiro said. His eyes were filled with tears but a smile still played on his mouth. Note to self, thought Emme, welcome Kiro to a future show one day! She grinned and looked around the room. The clothes and decor were Traditional Japanese in order for the Host Club to try something new and surprise their guests. 

“ Wow Emmet!” exclaimed Hina, “ You kinda look like a girl in that get up!” 

“ Oh really?” Emme asked, trying to play it cool. “Don’t sweat, don’t react, just be natural… Yeah, natural….”

“ Shaw, you’re supposed to wear the kimono properly!” snapped Victor at the lavender haired boy. 

“ Stop fussing Vic, I was just screwing around…” he smirked. 

“ Oh, Victor! When will the new photobook be coming out?” asked a young lady.

“ Photo… what?” he asked, flabbergasted. 

“ Oh as Treasurer I thought you should know,” said Lucien with a smirk, “ That we sell books with our photos in it! One book per host!” 

“ THAT’S WHERE ALL THE EXTRA MONEY WAS COMING FROM YOU B*STARD!” shouted Victor. “ How the hell did you get the pictures anyway?”

“ Hidden cameras,” answered Lucien with a nonchalant shrug. 

“ HIDDEN CAMERAS?” Victor scolded, “ HOW MUCH DID THAT COST? WHAT PICTURES DID YOU TAKE?” Lucien smiled serenely and held out print-out pictures of each host that was somewhat blurry and fuzzy. 

“ It cost quite a bit, but aren’t you the one who has all the financial reports?” asked Lucien. Victor continued to mutter as he pulled out sheets of paper and a calculator. The more he calculated, the more frustrated he seemed to get. 

“ You better be happy that promotional items are our bread and butter…. Otherwise I would’ve asked Kiro to kick you out!” Victor said with gritted teeth. 

“ You could never get rid of me that easily Daddy~” Lucien replied with a wink. The girls squealed happily in the background. 

“ But ladies even though I JUST FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS, I don’t think we have another photobook coming up,” Victor gritted out to the guests.”He seems like he’s straining every fiber of his body to remain calm….” Emme sweatdropped. When the girls walked away, disappointed, Emme asked Victor:

“ But you said that most of the Host Club’s money comes from promotional items, shouldn’t we have something else in the works?” Victor sighed, exhausted. 

“ But looking at these photos, I could tell that they were of poor quality. If we wanted to make something of actual value, we would have to take from the school’s deposits,” he explained. “If it wasn’t for Victor, the club would spiral to debts of bankruptcy!” Emme thought, impressed. 

“ Close your mouth, or a bird’s going to lay an egg in it,” scolded Victor, walking away. “ Oh and by the way, you’re getting a lot of clients. I might not charge you interest this time over your debt,” “And there’s the normal Victor” sighed Emme. “Is there any part of him that isn’t degrading or sarcastic?” 

“ If you’re going to talk smack about me, do it when I’m not around,” said Victor while he was still walking away. 

“ Oh no I said that out loud!” Emme whispered-screamed. “ But on another note… Tears do seem popular with the ladies… I wonder why?” She suddenly bumped into Shaw who was carrying a bottle of eyedrops. 

“ Oh… That’s how,” muttered Emme as she picked up the drops. 

“ Hey, no harm no foul,” smirked Shaw. He then shoved an expensive looking sweet into her hand. “ There’s nothing wrong with a little bit of cheating, but take this and forget that you saw that. 

“ Really, this is… For me?” asked Emme with stars in her eyes. 

“ How cute,” smiled Shaw. 

“ Oh, you like sweets don’t you Emmet?” asked Kamiko. Emme snapped out her sweets-happiness and suddenly remembered who else really loved sweets. 

“ Oh yeah! But I think this would make a lovely offering for my father…” Emme responded with a bittersweet smile. The crowd around her gasped and then showered her with more sweets. “Geez these rich people!” Thought Emme. 

“ Hey, there’s someone outside the door,” commented Gavin. 

“ A new guest?” asked Lucien, snapping his black book shut. 

“ Come on out little kitten,” said Kiro, holding out a red rose to whoever was at the door. He rested his curled finger underneath her chin. Suddenly a huge slap was heard.

“ DON’T TOUCH ME YOU PHONY!” the girl cried. She stepped into a room. The girl was a brown haired girl with a pink bow wrapped around the top of her head and she had back length hair. 

“ W-what do you mean?” whimpered Kiro, with his hand to his burning cheek. 

“ Just what I meant! I refuse to believe you’re the princely character in this club! You shouldn’t go spreading around your love like that you STUPID. You must be a dimwitted NARCISSIST! You’re INCOMPETENT! You’re a COMMONER. You’re DISGUSTING!” she spewed out. Every insult seemed to affect Kiro physically while the rest of the Host Club looked in shock. 

“ I don’t suppose you are?” asked Lucien as he checked out what the commotion was about. 

“ Oh Lucien! I was waiting so long to meet you~ My one and only prince charming!” cried Renge as she leaped forward to embrace the lavender eyed boy. 

~After Club Hours~

Nobody’s POV

Everyone was back into their normal school uniforms while the girl introduced herself. 

“ Fiance? Lucien’s?” asked Shaw, with his eyes widened with shock. 

“ Of course. My name is Renge Houshakuji and I’ll be transferring to Ouran Academy!” she replied with a smile. 

“ Why is Kiro sulking?” sighed Victor as he gestured to the depressed blonde in the corner. 

“ Because Mommy was keeping a secret from her son,” answered Shaw with a smirk. 

“ I’m surprised Daddy isn’t sad either,” winked Lucien. 

“ When will you stop referring to us as husband and wife?” sighed Victor. 

“ OUR STORY IS ONE OF LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT!” exclaimed Renge, “ I LOVED IT WHEN YOU WERE ADORING THOSE FLOWERS IN THE GARDEN WHEN YOU THOUGHT THAT NO ONE ELSE WAS LOOKING, AND HOW YOU SAVED THAT POOR LITTLE KITTY~” 

“ Are you sure you have the right person?” asked Emme. 

“ Definitely!” answered Renge, “ Lucien’s the sweet gentlemanly type who gives people everything and asks for nothing in return~ He likes solitude but sometimes he gets lonely! He’s like the protagonist from the hit dating sim Uki Doki Memorial! You’re my real life Ichijo Miyabi!” She pointed directly at a mildly amused and confused Lucien. 

“ OTAKU!” shouted Kiro as he fervently pointed at Renge. 

“ I NEVER SEEN ONE IN PERSON!” added Shaw. 

“ So she’s not really your fiance?” asked Victor. 

“ I don’t think so, I don’t remember asking her for her hand in marriage. This is actually the first time we’ve ever met,” responded Lucien. 

“ After my research, I found out that you are the Vice President of this Host Club, correct?”, asked Renge. 

“ Yeah, he’s kind of like our planner and stuff,” answered Gavin.

“ I’ve always wanted to help advertise for a business with the love of my life!” exclaimed Renge. 

“ We’re not a business, we’re just a Host Club,” Emme tried to explain. 

“ That settles it! I’m officially your new manager!” announced Renge. “She isn’t listening” thought Emme as she sweatdropped. 

~The Next Day After the Host Club~

“ Guys, I think it might be a good idea to let Renge be our manager…” proposed Kiro. Victor walked into the room with a raised eyebrow. 

“ That psychopath?” he sniffed in disgust. 

“ Hey, Emme needs a girlfriend. So if Renge hangs out with her, that’ll give her some comfort in the cruel Host world!” Kiro said. 

“ The world you guys dragged me into!” retorted Emme, “ And I have plenty of girlfriends!”

“ Really?” gasped Shaw, “ You don’t hang out with that many people at school,”

“ They’re from my middle school!” pouted Emme. Suddenly, the door creaked open. 

“ Your new manager has baked you all cookies!” Renge cheerfully explained as she opened up the door. 

“ Cookies? Cookies!” Kiro cheered as he ran towards Renge like a little kid but as he dived for the small of plate of cookies, Renge reflexively lifted it out of his way. 

“ I didn’t bake it for you, you phony prince!” she hissed. “ I’m sorry Lucien, but I burnt them a bit! That’s ok I already know what you’re going to say~” Anything you make is going to take delicious! said the game character inside of her brain. 

“ Oh Lucien you’re so sweet to me!” she squealed. While she was in her fantasies, Victor snuck a bite of a cookie but spat it out immediately. 

“ This is a crime against cooking!” he spluttered as he attempted to wipe the crumbs off his tongue with a handkerchief. 

“ What did you say?” hissed Renge as her hair turned into snakes. S-scary! Emme thought in alarm as she also picked up a cookie and tasted it. 

“ It isn’t that bad,” she commented, “ It is a bit burnt, but it’s still sweet! Just how I like it!” Shaw smirked and raised her chin with his hand. 

“ May I take a bite?” he asked. With the cookie still partly in her mouth, he took a bite. Emme grew incredibly red. Gavin snapped to attention. 

“ Oh! You have crumbs on your cheek,” Shaw continued. He then licked Emme’s cheek. 

“ S-shaw!” Gavin stuttered, his ears looking ablaze. He took Emme’s shoulders and shifted her away from his mischievous brother. “ You could’ve just taken another cookie and given her a napkin!” Emme, startled from Shaw’s actions, grew even redder in Gavin’s arms. 

“ God, I’ll need a glass of milk after eating those cookies,” hissed Victor. At the mention of milk, Renge grew silent. 

“ Lukewarm….” she muttered. 

“ What?” asked Emme, who managed to wiggle from Gavin’s grasp. 

“ ALL OF YOU! BESIDES LUCIEN, ALL OF YOU ARE LUKEWARM!” Renge declared. 

“ Victor! You can’t keep on being Tsundere all the time! We have to see you awkward too so you have to turn into the Klutzy Stubborn Tsundere! Shaw, you’re mischievous and playful but we have to see you vulnerable! So you’re now the Bad Boy Softie! Emmet, you’re awkward which is ok but now you’re the Bullied New Kid! Gavin! You’re just so intimidating all the time so you’ll be the one who bullies Emmet but only hates him because Emmet reminded you of your vulnerable past! The Sad Bully! Kiro! You can’t be peppy and happy all the time so you’ll be the school idol who secretly has an inferiority complex! The Lonely Prince!”

“ The Lonely Prince?” murmured Kiro as he was stumbling around the room. 

“ Lucien! This can’t keep going on! She’s crazy!” exclaimed Victor. 

“ Pfft. I don’t mind, anyways the boss seems to like it,” smiled Lucien as he pointed to the president demonstrating his “Lonely Prince Look” to Renge. 

“ Oh brother…” sighed Gavin. 

~Timeskip~

“ Eeeeeek! it’s Shaw!” cried a girl as the lavender haired boy walked through the rain. 

“ Great, more people afraid of me,” muttered Shaw as he approached the school gardens. He ventured deeper until he found a small kitten curled in the rain. 

“ Hey there little guy,” he murmured as the little cat flinched away from him. Shaw hesitated for a brief moment before petting the kitten on the head. Realizing the boy meant no harm, the white kitten mewled and rubbed his ear on Shaw’s knee. 

“ This is why I think animals are better than people,” Shaw murmured while holding the kitten gently in his arms. 

“ Only we get each other… No one else understands,” narrated Renge out of nowhere. Meanwhile, Shaw and the kitten are accompanied by a certain blonde. 

“ It’s sweet…. That you two have each other…” murmured Kiro. Shaw flinched in surprise and turned around, the kitten in his arms. 

“ What are you talking about? You’re the school’s idol! Everyone loves you!” Shaw said in surprise. Kiro sighed and looked at the pouring rain. 

“ I hate it that people worship me for something as superficial as my appearance… I would rather be alone…” Kiro confessed. 

“ One lonely heart meets another… Wounding one another, what are the hearts these young men have made of?” Renge continues. Victor walks along a path underneath an umbrella with a group of girls silently observing him. He slips on a leaf and falls flat on his face. The girls rush to comfort him, but Victor has already stood up. 

“ Victor are you-” a girl started. 

“ I’m fine damn it!” shouted Victor as he ran away to who knows where. 

“ Wandering souls without a destination…. Where will fate lead them?” Emme is then seen running through a flurry of trees as if trying to escape from something… or someone. She bumps into a tree and sits down, looking helplessly at her tormentor. 

“ Bad decision Emmie boy…” said Gavin coldly, his golden eyes glowing almost murderously. 

“ Why are you so weak? How was I that weak?” Renge said. 

“ Why do you do this to me?” asked Emmet. “ What do you have to gain?” Gavin chuckled and lifted Emme by her collar. 

“ It’s not what I have to gain Emmie boy… It’s what I can’t lose…” Gavin raised his hand as if he was going to punch her until he hesitated and lowered his fist. There was a short beat of silence. 

“ Emme are you ok? I think I got too into character… Sorry…” stuttered Gavin as he smoothed out Emme’s clothes. 

“ CUT. CUT. CUT!” screamed Renge, “ WHO SAID THAT YOU COULD GET OUT OF CHARACTER?”

“ I DON’T SEE WHY MY CHARACTER HAS TO BE SUCH A JERK!” argued Gavin. 

“ YOU GET CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT LATER!” answered Renge, “ Everyone take 15 I have to review with the crew,” The ‘rain’ was just a hose sprinkling from a lift and the few events a few paragraphs prior, was just a script. 

“ How did this go from changing our characters to shooting a movie?” asked Shaw as he watched Gavin apologize to Emme once more. 

“ But I wonder, why is there a whole camera crew?” asked Emme. “This is a good opportunity to get some connections for the show!” “ And is that…. A director from Hollywood?” 

“ These dang rich people…” muttered Emme underneath her breath while rubbing a towel into her hair. Kiro appeared with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. 

“ So Emme, how did you think of my character?” he asked excitedly. 

“ You got so into character and made it as if there’s a completely different side of you!” she exclaimed. 

“ Oh really? Maybe I should explore it!” Kiro grinned. Emme hesitated a bit. 

“ To be honest, I like the way you are right now,” Emme said with her finger to her chin. Kiro immediately turned red and started twiddling her fingers. 

“ O-oh really?” he said. 

“ Emme! Over here!” called Renge as her hand waved around the corner. 

“ Coming!” answered Emme. When she met up with Renge, she found her with two other boys from their school. 

“ These young men have agreed to be in our movie!” Renge smiled while gesturing to the two students. 

“ Have agreed to what now?” one asked, looking very confused. 

“ We need some big bad guys for the climax after all!” Renge declared, shocking Emme and the boys, “ According to the script, the main characters fight against the real enemies of the school! Two boys who got their money inherited from their fathers who work in the Japanese mafia!” 

“ Hey what my dad does has nothing to do with me!” one guy said, looking genuinely hurt. Renge tried to drag him somewhere. 

“ Just wait for your que!” she chirped, not noticing the annoyance of the boy. 

“ Don’t just shove me around!” he exclaimed, shoving Renge towards some filming equipment. 

“ Renge!” Emme cried, as she shielded Renge from the equipment. A crunch was heard. 

“ Emmet!” Renge shouted, leaning over to check on the brunette. Emme’s eyes were covered by a shadow. 

“ He’s right Renge… You can’t just judge them like that… It’s just stereotyping,” Emme murmured, her hand to her head.

“ I don’t… understand,” Renge responded. 

“ Hey I heard a crash! What happened?” shouted Gavin as he ran towards the group. He saw a few things. Two boys, Renge, and Emme who looked like she was in tears. He flew in a rage and grabbed one of the boys by the collar and slammed him to the wall. 

“ Which of you idiots started this?” Gavin hissed. 

“ W-wait it’s not what you think!” explained the other boy, “ That girl started it!”

“ He’s right Gavin…. They were provoked,” Emme said quietly as she slowly stood up. Gavin ignored the boys and ran to Emme’s aid.

“ Let’s get out of here!” the boys shouted as they ran away. Gavin held Emme’s face gently in his hands. 

“ Are you ok?” he asked gently. 

“ Yeah…” Emme replied, rubbing her eyes, “ It’s my contacts, they somehow fell out. And the equipments’ wrecked,” There was an awkward pause. 

“ C-congratulations! You’re a host who doesn’t have to use eyedrops!” he stuttered. “She isn't hurt…” he thought, relieved. 

“ Y-you. Y-you…” started Renge, clenching the script in her hand. “ PLEASE TELL ME YOU GOT THAT MR. CAMERA MAN!”

“ Yes boss!” he replied, giving her a thumbs up. Two figures approached. 

“ Apart from Emmet’s contacts falling out, that was an ideal final scene! All it needs is a moving narration from my sweet Kyoya-” A crash was heard, interrupting Renge’s monologue. Lucien destroyed a camera lens with a watch, looking quite annoyed. Kiro was rushing to Emme’s aid, worrying about the crash. 

“ Hey my camera!” shouted the camera man. 

“ Why? Is something wrong?” asked Renge. 

“ I’m terribly sorry but I can’t have footage of a host engaging in violence released to the school. I think you caused enough trouble here Renge. Please stop being such a pest,” Renge froze immediately. “T-this wasn’t supposed to happen… t-this isn’t how it’s supposed to be..” she thought, perplexed and heartbroken. 

“ A pest…” she murmured as tears streamed down her cheeks, “ But you’re supposed to pat my head and tell me not to worry! You’re supposed to be kind and affectionate Lucien! Why are you acting so differently now? Why?”

“ Because that’s not the real Lucien,” answered Kiro gently. Renge fell down to her knees, sobbing. 

“ But does it really matter? Lucien is kind, but he’s smart too. Who cares if he’s different than what you expected him to be? Our preconceptions of people could stop us from actually getting to know them... Take a good look at the person inside and get to know them little by little… It’s a lot more fun that way!” Emme explained while bending down to Renge’s level. 

“ Long time no see Renge. Why are you so down? Come on, please smile for me. Today’s a beautiful day! After all today you’ve learned an important lesson that will help you live happily ever after and I’m so glad you understand! I think you’re ready to advance to the next level!” spoke a robotic voice.   
~Next Day at the Club~

“ I bought the film you made!” exclaimed a guest. 

“ So did I!” 

“ I did too!” 

“ That scene in the rain was just phenomenal!” 

“ Shaw and the kitten were so cute~” 

“ I love the lonely prince!”

“ Lucien...” hissed Kiro, embarrassed. Lucien smiled. 

“ I may have crashed the camera, but the footage was still in there. Naturally, I cut out that one violent scene. The filming crew did a fantastic job! Sales have been pretty good,” Lucien responded with a chuckle. Victor was not as amused. 

“ Is this what you meant... By interesting?” he hissed. 

“ Didn’t you say that we needed to have as much money in the budget?” Lucien asked “innocently”. 

“ Hello everyone...” a shy voice called out. 

“ Renge? I thought you moved back to France,” Kiro said. 

“ I can’t believe it was so blind... It was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me. And that lecture you gave me about judging people... It shook me to my core!” Renge exclaimed, “ Thank you... Emmet!” she grabbed Emme’s hands. 

“ Y-you’re welcome,” she stuttered back. 

“ I’m going to need a lot of de-stressing after this...” groaned Victor. 

~After the Club~

Emme’s POV

As normal, I stayed after the club to practice the piano. After around 2 hours of practicing, I stood up from the piano, stretched, and started to walk back home. As I was walking through the empty halls of Ouran, I smelt something delicious. “P-pudding?” I wondered as I followed the heavenly aroma. The smell led me to the cafeteria kitchen where classical music was playing. Curious, I slowly opened the door to find a familiar tall host hunched over a stove. 

“ V-victor?” I cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any criticism or suggestions below! Thank you for reading!


	6. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emme finally discovers that the elusive Souvenir was the uptight Treasurer of the Host Club! Shaw and Gavin had a fight but for what reason?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN MR LOVE OR HOST CLUB! Please enjoy reading!

No One’s POV

Victor sighed and kept on preparing the caramel to compliment the pudding that he created. “Stupid Kiro” he thought bitterly to himself. Keeping that psychopath Renge as a manager? Granted, she knows what the guests want but still. That idiot forced the club to do a stupid film where Victor was portrayed as a bumbling idiot. A club member got hurt because of her shenanigans! The caramel darkened and Victor poured the caramel into a vacant cup to cool. He hunched over the stove while letting the music playing sink into his brain. He turned his head over to the pudding waiting for it’s caramel garnish. Once he laid his eyes on the dessert his mind fell into despair. “I’ll never be able to find her at this rate…” he lamented to himself. It was pointless… Dozens of girls her age came into the club and ate his pudding. None of them had the reaction he was waiting for. “Then again, I didn’t see Emme’s exact reaction” he thought to himself again. But her pathetic description of the pudding didn’t get his hopes up anymore. His deep ponder was interrupted by the sound of a door opening and a voice. 

Emme’s POV

“ V-victor!” I cried in surprise, “ What are you doing in the kitchen?” I got no answer. I then surveyed what was happening in the area. A bowl freshly washed and pudding freshly made… That means….

“ Y-you can cook!?” I squeaked in surprise. Victor sighed as if he was giving up on something. 

“ Yes…” he muttered. He turned around and poured caramel on the pudding. I walked closer to the treat and saw that it looked like the exact same pudding served in the Host Club. I drooled at the sight of the sweet. 

“ Idiot, you’re going to flood the kitchen at this rate,” scolded Victor as he placed a spoon next to the pudding and held out to me expectantly. 

“ Wait, do you want me to try it?” I asked, pointing at the pudding.

“ No, I just held it out to you for no reason,” he spat sarcastically. “Ok ok!” I thought, embarrassed. I took the plate happily and dug in. It’s… just like before! I sighed in bliss as tears started to form in my eyes. 

“ Hey, what’s wrong?” asked Victor, snapping me out of my daze. 

“ I-it’s just… This tastes so good and familiar…” I murmured. 

“ Familiar?” he asked, “ How?” 

“ W-well it’s just that it tastes just like the club’s pudding and… Something from my childhood that always put a smile on my face…” I answered with a small blush. Victor’s eyes flickered with surprise, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. 

“ Wait, it tastes just the pudding at the club… And the club’s food is made by Souvenir…” I muttered and made direct eye contact with Victor, “ Y-YOU’RE SOUVENIR?!” 

“ You finally figured it out?”, Victor sighed with a raised eyebrow, “ For an honor student, you’re really stupid,” 

“ I-I’m not stupid!” I retorted. “ Okay, not as confident sounding as I wanted it to be…” I thought, embarrassed. 

“ Just don’t tell anyone about this,” Victor said as he started to clean the pots he used. 

“ Because?” I asked.

“ Think about it dummy,” he explained, “ A host doing an afterschool activity other than hosting. Girls would stay in the kitchen in hopes of ‘bumping’ into me. And I would rather not have my quiet space be disturbed by drooling fangirls” 

“ Oh, now I get it,” I nodded, “ But I would appreciate it if you stopped calling me dummy! I got into this school after all!” I stood up a bit straighter. 

“ Alright idiot,” he nodded. “T-this guy!” I growled internally. “ B-but thank you….”

“ Why did you thank me?” Victor asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“ For giving me the pudding… Currently, and when you put it in your locker…” I murmured as I bowed slightly in appreciation. “ Wait, why did you put that pudding in my locker?”

“ You mentioned you liked pudding,” Victor asked simply while placing the washed dishes back in it’s assigned cabinets. 

“ But I’m curious, how do you prepare so much food before club time?” I asked, attempting to assist Victor.

“ I have some assistance from a teacher, Mr. Mills. In addition, I prepare the batter and ingredients early in the morning so the moment it’s club time our guests can eat the freshest pastries and sweets,” he answered, shoving my face away from the pots. I flailed around in an attempt to help, but his arm was too long for my struggles to have any effect. 

“ Just-let-me-help-you!” I spluttered as I turned my face away from his palm. 

“ No, besides I’m already done,” Victor replied, gesturing to the clean pots. He then picked up his coat and school bag. “ Time to go home then,” As he approached the open door, I said:

“ W-wait!”, Victor turned around and raised an eyebrow. 

“ What do you want?” he asked, looking slightly irritated. 

“ When is pudding day again?” I asked, looking down at my feet. 

“ First of all, look people in the eyes when you’re talking to them. Second of all, ask Kiro not me,” Victor turned away and continued to walk away. “Well, I should get home too!” I thought. I checked my phone. 9:00?!

“ Anna’s going to kill me!” I cried as I ran past Victor. 

~ At the Bai Residence ~

Shaw’s POV

Bored with myself, I started to play around with my Evol. Sparks of lightning illuminated my hands as I fiddled with my power. I heard a knock on the door. 

“ Come in,” I called out. My door creaked open, and my brother poked his head through the door. “ Actually, scratch that. Get out,” 

“ Dinner’s ready,” he called. I rolled my eyes and continued to screw around with my Evol. It’s not that I don’t want to eat dinner, it’s just that I derive pleasure from pissing my big brother off. 

“ You know we have maids for that, right?” I said nonchalantly, juggling the electricity with my fingers. Gavin sighed and walked into my room while rubbing the back of his neck. 

“ I also wanted to check up on you…” he murmured. 

“ Do you have any idea how convenient that would’ve been a few years back? You checking up on your little brother?” I sneered. 

“ Not now Shaw,” Gavin sighed again. I stood up from the couch in my room and approached him, looking at him straight in the eyes. 

“ Then when Gavin? When? Quit walking away from these talks like how you walked away on our promise,” I spat. Gavin’s eyes looked like molten gold, tinted with rage and something else…. What was that? I’ll figure it out later. “ Whatever, if Old Man Leto says it’s dinner time then it’s dinner time,” I walked out of my room while deliberately hitting Gavin with my shoulder. He stiffened and followed me. As we walked down the grand staircase to the dining room, a maid tripped and almost fell down the stairs. 

“ Watch out!” Gavin cried as he held out his hand. The maid’s momentum suddenly stopped and her fall was slightly cushioned by a gust of wind. Shocked and disoriented, the maid then ran away. 

“ Well then,” I said with a calm fury, “ Someone finally has their Evol,”

~ The Next Day ~

Emme’s POV

I walked through the gates of Ouran Academy early that morning. The night before, Anna looked like she was going to strangle me, bury me to hide the evidence, resurrect me from the dead, and then scold me. “ You’re a teenager!” she scolded me. Thankfully, I got away without my piano privileges taken away from me. But if I don’t find a classmate to walk home with, I would be basically screwed. In addition, I had a strange dream last night. It was still a bit fuzzy but I remembered being surrounded by shadows, and then a gingko leaf saved me? While I was waiting at my desk for my first class to start, Shaw sat next to me like always. But something was…. Different. Shaw greeted me like always, but there was no teasing glare. No retort about how many girls swooned over him that morning. No complaint on how stupid class is going to be today. 

“ Hey Shaw, I had eggs today,” I said with the intent of making a joke. Shaw simply hummed in response. “ But I wanted meat so I told Anna to don’t go bacon my heart!” Shaw laughed in response. 

“ That wasn’t as terrible as usual,” he chuckled. 

“ Wait, so my normal jokes are horrible?” I asked, legitimately offended. 

“ No, that joke was horrible. But your normal jokes are abysmal,” Shaw teased with a smile. I pouted and huffed. 

“ But at least you’re smiling now!” I grinned. 

~The Host Club is Open~  
No One’s POV

“ Welcome ladies!” Kiro greeted with a grin. He was surrounded by a ton of guests, as usual and everything at the Host Club seemed relatively normal except for two sibling looking sour. Shaw was annoying Gavin, which may seem normal but Shaw looked like he was starting to do it out of SPITE. Gavin had a huge scowl whenever Shaw was even three feet near him. 

“ There’s something wrong with those two idiots,” sighed Victor. 

“ Should they even have went to the club today?” Emme grumbled. 

Gavin and Shaw still managed to entertain their guests, but their tension started becoming less amusing and more scary for the guests. 

“ Here, you dropped this,” Gavin sighed as he picked up a teacup his guest dropped. 

“ Mr. Smooth should’ve picked it up before it even hit the ground,” smirked Shaw. Gavin turned around, his golden eyes flaring. 

“ What the hell man?” Gavin growled, “ Why are you like this?” Shaw shrugged a turned. 

“ All I’m saying is that kind of initiative would’ve been useful a long, long time ago,” Shaw spat, turning his head to avoid eye contact with his brother. 

“ Oh really? If you’re so worried about my initiative, then take care of yourself for once!” Gavin yelled. 

“ Like I needed your help anyway!” argued Shaw. 

“ Gentlemen please, calm yourselves,” soothed Kiro, “ The guests are worried,” Almost immediately, the boys calmed down. The gave each other another burning glare but then walked away from each other. 

“ What is up with those two today?” wondered Emme outloud. 

“ There was always a bit of teasing and fighting between the two, but it never gotten this far!” gasped Kamiko. Emme turned around in surprise. “ Gavin used to always play hookie during school. He always seemed to be getting into fights everyday with teachers or with students. If it weren’t for his guardian, then he would’ve been expelled a long time ago. After the Host Club, he seemed to get a bit better but his reputation still stands. Shaw also skipped school now and then, but he was a good student. Throughout every day of school, he seemed bored with everything. But Gavin always seemed to be lacking in the ‘ big brother’ department for Shaw,” 

“ Really huh….” Emme murmured. “ I never knew Gavin was so notorious!” she thought, surprised. Now and then Gavin seemed like the rebellious type, but it always seemed that Gavin was looking after Shaw in a way… 

“ But why are the fighting now?” Emme said to herself. 

~ After School ~

Emme’s POV

Ever since my last piano practice, I decided to play my cards a little safer by walking home the normal time. As I was walking home, I saw Gavin surrounded by gangsters. Scared, I hid behind a telephone pole. 

“ Hey there rich boy,” sneered one, “ I see you don’t have your chauffeur or bro around,” Gavin stood there calmly and sighed as if he was dealing with ants rather than people. 

“ Listen, I’m really not in the mood for this so let’s just skip the drama and let me go home,” Gavin sighed. A gangster stood forward, brandishing a knife. “ The Police!” I thought frantically, fiddling with my phone and attempting to get out of earshot of the boys. 

“ Hey boss, since the other one’s alone too he should be easy prey,” chuckled one. “ Ya know, divide and conquer,” Gavin’s eyes flashed and immediately struck that guy down. 

“ Say that again or I’ll make sure you don’t remember why you lost all your teeth tomorrow morning,” Gavin growled. “ HE COMPLETLY KNOCKED HIM OUT!” I screamed internally, clutching my phone. “ T-the police! They’ll-” After that, I heard a bunch of punches being thrown and bodies hitting the ground. When all the commotion was over, I attempted to peer out of the pole but my courage failed me. 

“ Come out, I know you’re there,” Gavin said, sounding guarded. “ OH CRAP!” I screamed internally. 

“ H-hey Gavin,” I stuttered as I stepped out of my hiding place. Gavin suddenly looked relieved at the sight of me, but my reaction was the exact opposite. Seeing Gavin bruised and bloody, surrounded by fainted gangsters didn’t really fill me with happiness. Observing a bit closer, I found that Gavin had a wide cut on his cheek. “ You’re hurt!” I exclaimed, fumbling through my bag for disinfectant and a bandage. 

“ I-it was nothing,” he stuttered, his ears growing red.

“ Nonsense!” I replied, patting the disinfectant on his cheek. “ Sorry if it hurts by the way,” Gavin didn’t make eye contact with me as I tried to tend to him. Finally, I put a pale pink bandage on his cheek. “There you go!” 

“ Thank you… You didn’t need to do that…” Gavin muttered, picking up his bag. “ So are you going home?”

“ Yeah! I think my apartment is in the same direction!” I chirped as I tried to catch up to the boy. After a few seconds of awkward walking, I decided to try an icebreaker. 

“ So, you fight often?” I asked. “ THAT WAS SO STUPID!” I screeched at the half brain cell that made the decision to say that. Gavin only hummed in response. 

“ You probably think I’m a violent idiot,” chuckled Gavin weakly. 

“ What? I mean yes, I mean no!” I stuttered. Gavin did seem terrifying when he was facing those boys. It was a scary experience for a member of the Host Club to be that…. Terrifying. Sure Victor was intimidating and Lucien was shady, but Gavin was scary when it comes to fighting. When we passed a tree, he said:

“ Well this is me,” 

“ What do you mean? I don’t see a house anywhere,” I responded, looking around for somewhere that might be Gavin’s home. 

“ I asked my chauffeur to pick me up here instead of school,” explained Gavin, “ I’ve had enough of Shaw’s shenanigans,” 

“ If you don’t mind me asking,” I started, “ Why are you two so tense today?” Gavin immediately stiffened. 

“ He’s upset that I managed to do something that I should’ve done a long time ago,” he muttered, looking down in shame. “That was the most vague explanation I heard in my life,” I thought, confused. Even so, Gavin looked way too sad for me to just leave him alone. 

“ Let’s wait at that cafe!” I proposed. Gavin looked at me surprised, then nodded in confirmation. We ordered drinks and started to chat a little. 

“ So, what else do you do outside the club?” I asked nervously, trying once more to break the ice. 

“ I uh… I exercise. And I…. play the guitar…” Gavin muttered. My eyes widened immediately. “ A fellow musician! Perfect!” I thought, relieved. 

" Cool! I play the piano!” I grinned. Gavin’s lips turned up slightly. “ Maybe we could jam out sometime!” 

“ Oh, I know you play the piano,” he smiled. I cocked my head in confusion. 

“ What?”

“ I heard you after school,” he smiled, “ It’s really good,” I blushed in embarrassment. Through similar interests, the conversation went through a lot more smoothly until I heard a beep outside. 

“ Oh… that’s me,” smiled Gavin sadly, looking out the cafe window. 

“ We should do this again sometime,” I called as he exited the cafe. 

“ Yeah… we should”

~ Later that day ~

Emme’s POV

Clutching the groceries in my arms, I felt content with everything that happened today. Gavin and I bonded a bit, we’re having barbeque for dinner today, and life felt good. Suddenly, I was surrounded by the same group of gangsters that beat up Gavin. 

“ Well well, pretty boy is running some errands for his mommy,” chuckled the leader who had a bruised face. 

“ Uh, are you guys ok? You seem injured,” I said calmly. 

“ S-shut up!” the gang leader stuttered. He held out a knife. “ We could do this the easy way or the hard way,” I stopped for a few seconds. It would be easiest to give the money and get it over with but clearly these guys are feeling embarrassed over their defeat earlier today. So mugging isn’t the only thing on their minds. But running isn’t a good enough option. I had a feeling of deja vu. The dream! All I had to do is wait for a gingko…. “ I’m screwed” I realized, panicked. 

“ Taking too long,” warned the gang leader as he slugged me in the stomach. I wheezed in pain as I crumbled to my knees. All of a sudden, I felt a gust of wind and a familiar voice. 

“ What are you doing to him?” growled Gavin. Dazed by the pain, I didn’t hear much until I saw the gleam of a knife. All of a sudden, I felt a gust of wind that swept me into the sky. Losing the pain in my stomach immediately, I felt an embrace. 

“ Gavin? What’s happening? Why are we in the air? Are we dead?” I asked frantically, holding onto Gavin like a koala. He shifted uncomfortably in the air. 

“ We’re flying, I don’t know, and no,” he answered tilting his balance in the sky. In the panicked state we were both in, we were equally uncomfortably in the air. 

“ Wait…. YOU CAN FLY?” I asked, shocked. Gavin’s ears turned red. 

“ I think it’s more than just flying… More like I can manipulate the air,” Gavin explained, “ I still don’t know too much about my power since I just got it. Let’s try to go home. Gavin inched forward in the air but tilted to the point where I was hanging off of him. “ Sorry! Sorry!” 

“ It’s fine,” I whisper-screamed. He moved forward a little more in the air. 

“ Ok I think I got the hang of it, I’ll try to go a little faster-” We surged forward in the air. 

“ TREE!” I screamed as we crashed into the leaves. Thankfully neither of us were hurt and I bursted out laughing. “ I said tree!” Gavin blushed in embarrassment as he helped me out of the tree. 

“ I couldn’t swerve in time….” he muttered, ears blazing. I continued chuckling at him.

“ But that was really impressive! You really saved me back there!” I grinned. Gavin turned even redder in response and rubbed the back of his head. “ Here, you have a few leaves in your hair,” I leaned forward and brushed the gingko leaves out of Gavin’s brown locks. “ Geez, it’s really soft!” I thought. 

“ I only flew by myself before, and that was only one time,” Gavin explained as we sat down at a park bench. 

“ But how did you find me? Were you just passing around?” I asked him. 

“ It’s weird to be honest. It’s like my limbs are fused with the wind in a way so I can feel where people are. I felt those guys and you so I put two and two together. So whenever you’re in the wind, I can sense you,” Gavin answered. 

“ But is this why Shaw’s mad at you?” I asked, “ Because he found out you had this?”

“ Yes and no,” Gavin chuckled weakly. “ Let’s just say I broke a promise we made as kids and that these powers would’ve been useful in the past. It’s all my fault,” Gavin’s eyes flashed with grief as he put his head in his hands. I didn’t know what happened in his past but that didn’t matter right now. In an attempt to comfort him, I rubbed his back in circles. “ I keep trying to protect him, but it seems that he doesn’t even want that,” 

“ That’s why you beat up those guys in the first place,” I realized. “ Normally, you would’ve just walked away but since they threatened Shaw you just,” Gavin nodded sadly. “ Tell him,”

“ What?” asked Gavin. 

“ Promise him. It doesn’t matter if he believes you’ll keep it or not. Just tell him the truth that you're going to protect him. Just let it all out on the table, Shaw should know the truth and how you truly feel. If he keeps on being a jerk, let him. At least he knows you still care about him more than anything,” I hugged Gavin tightly, “ You got this,” 

~ That Night at the Bai Residence~

Shaw’s POV

“ What the hell do you want?” I spat as I saw my elder brother approach me. Gavin had a pale pink bandage on his cheek and he was holding a small gingko leaf. He breathed in and out slowly, gripping the leaf tightly as if he was trying to draw out strength from it. 

“ I want to tell you the truth,” Gavin declared. “ That was unexpected,” I thought to myself. I was expecting him to order me around or tell me to start on my homework. 

“ Listen, I’m sorry. I wasn’t there for you when you needed me. Especially as kids,” Gavin admitted. My eyes widened in shock. “ I just want you to know that I’m not letting go of that promise. I will never stop trying to protect you. I still love you Shaw,” his voice cracked considerably. “ I know you blame me for not being there, I know you blame me for Mom. But I’m stronger now with my Evol. And no matter how much you still hate me, I will never stop caring about you,” Gavin looked me in the eye and no matter how much I wanted to tear my gaze from his, I couldn’t. I recalled yesterday’s fight and the emotion I couldn’t recall that was in Gavin’s eyes. It was more prominent. In his voice, in his expressions, and especially in his eyes. What was it?

“ W-whatever. I’ll let you go this time, but that doesn’t mean I forgive you,” I said, trying to keep a steady voice. Dammit. I’m feeling it too. What am I feeling? What is it? What is it? 

“ That’s ok,” Gavin smiled weakly, “ I just wanted to let you know,” He turned around and walked away. Oh I remember what this feeling is. Regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please put any comments, criticism, or suggestions below! Also, next week is Kiro/Lucien time!


End file.
